


Burn

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compulsion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, handjobs, improper use of the force, possible, there's no version of this where we come out innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Kylo Ren finds his way back to the woman with a thousand yard stare and a slight tendency to shove everything she doesn't trust away.</p><p>Rey isn't sure how she came to be in this situation but when the mask originally had come off and there was a stunningly handsome face beneath, hesitation hadn't been the only thing gripping her.</p><p>Now?</p><p>Is the ultimate clash between light and dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a teaser for the story, which will be written and posted this weekend.  
> but i love a good tease like anyone else...so enjoy!

The plethora of emotions readable on Kylo Ren’s face were threefold.

Desire. Anger. And something verging on the cusp of madness.

But Rey wasn’t afraid.

She was invigorated.

Curiosity bled across her skin, and fire sang through her veins.

As if he’d infected her very soul, she wanted him.

Maybe he had.

Or she had gone insane.

Either way, nothing would ever be the same after that moment.

Lips and teeth clashed, and the brutal dance began.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags apply to the story overall, not this preview...naturally. 
> 
> this fic is purely fantasy, and i'm not trying to fit it into the canon of the movie, if anything, it sits outside canon, and it is unrealistic in that rey is certainly more than a match for kylo's powers. she just doesn't know it yet.  
> <3


	2. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially consider "Shiver"as proceeding this in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS AND TAGS.
> 
>  
> 
> and enjoy.

That wasn’t the way it began.

Deep down, somewhere inside her darkest soul, Rey held a fascination for him.

Kylo Ren, the boy.

Taught by a Jedi.

One of the greatest in the galaxy.

Fallen from grace to the man that he was.

What had caused his rebellion?

The head or the heart?

Or something more sinister?

Had it been his choice?

Rey shook herself.

Of course he’d chosen it.

Unlimited power, including control over others, and the ease of use of one of the most deadly weapons created by man.

*

 

*

 

*

She could have kicked herself. She’d left the planet, left Luke Skywalker in his desolation, to give a report to General Organa, to see how Finn was recovering, and even get a chance to hear the reassuring chirps of her favorite round droid.

But she’d been careless. Hadn’t put up shields when jumping into hyper space.

She thought she was alone. She was wrong.

 _He_ was there. He was following her. Had probably been stalking her. 

If only she’d thought to shield her thoughts and her ship. As the tractor beam pulled her towards the ship of the First Order, she felt the distant presence of him grow stronger.

This time, she wasn’t sure she’d escape with her life.

*

*

*

At last. His leather gloved fists clenched the edges of his chair until the metal creaked in agony.

_He’d caught her._

She wouldn’t be taken in without a fight. No matter how careful he was, it always came to that. His lips still tingled with the ghost of their kiss. He knew it wasn’t real.

Merely the imaginings of a fool and an echo through the force.

He sighed.

If he couldn’t persuade her with words and the example of his own skills that which he could teach her, maybe something drastic would have to be done.

His mind’s eye recalled her face and form. He remembered the look she’d given him when he’d removed his mask. Disbelief and something like shock had gleamed in those sea green eyes of hers. She’d been picturing a monster, someone worthy of being hidden away. Cloaked in shadow. 

He was _not_ a monster.

Nor was he an ordinary man.

 

The small ship she’d taken from Skywalker’s retreat of a planet was easily captured, disabled and pulled into the cargo bay.

“No. I will go alone.” He waved off the storm troopers who attempted to escort him, for his safety supposedly, he knew.

“But sir-” 

A wordless glare from beneath the mask always worked. Silence fell all around him as he stalked out of the observation deck.

_She was waiting for him._

*

*

*

Rey’s hand dropped instantly to the hilt of the lightsaber Luke had given her. Handed it right back to her after she’d first found him. He’d only been able to train her for a little bit before the Force overwhelmed her. Learning to control it when she allowed it to flow through her, like a vessel, was incredibly challenging. 

Suddenly she was struck by a thought. Was the reason falling to the dark side so easy because of how it meant using the Force, instead of letting the Force use one?

The pounding of footsteps jolted her from her mind, and without any hesitation, she drew the lightsaber and flicked the power button. With its reassuring hum in her ears, and the blue glow drenching the hallways, she crept forward.

“Rey.”

The mask was firmly in place, and the glint of the mouthpiece nearly blinded her with its reflection of blue.

“How dare you.”

Rey gritted her teeth and pressed forward, carefully watching to see how he would react.

“So you want to fight then? Very well.”

He had not retreated when she advanced, in fact, he’d pivoted around her and was still the same distance away. In a heartbeat, she’d blinked, and he’d drawn his own lightsaber, a crimson cross flaring to life in his hand, and the unstable blade was thrown towards her. She cried out in desperation as she moved to block his swing. The meeting of their sabers created not a purple hue as one might imagine, but rather a sheet of multicolored sparks which danced over the floor of her ship. Rey did not want to die in the confines of it, no matter how well it flew. She pushed forward, and to her surprise, he allowed it. Or he was equally surprised at her daring.

Either way, she took the gap.

She ran.

What she found exiting the ship was a nearly abandoned cargo bay, with not a gleaming white storm trooper head in sight.

What was Kylo Ren thinking?

Giving her a perfectly decent chance to kill him?

Was he suicidal?

“You look confused. Your thoughts are chaotic.”

His mechanically enhanced voice made her jump. She was back on the defensive in a split second, meeting the blow he threw at her formerly exposed back.

“Get out of my head!”

She replied, fighting to keep the anger that threatened to steal her serenity at bay. The Force was not a simple object to be controlled. Neither was a lightsaber. After several more moments of fighting, Rey realized something. He was _holding_ _back_. Every deadly swing he tossed she easily blocked.

When she advanced, he mirrored. She never managed to breach his personal space, and he did not aggressively attack her.

“I can feel your anger. Stop pushing it away. Fight me!”

He said the very words that she feared most.

It was a trick.

It had to be.

He was telling her to give in.

To let emotions rule her.

That was not _right_.

And yet…

As Rey dodged a blow that came _just short_ of slicing her thigh open, she wondered. Was it completely impossible to remain in the Light and bend the Force? Just a little? The fact that she couldn’t see Kylo Ren’s face and read him as easily as he seemed to be reading her was incredibly disturbing. So instead of actively fighting, so stopped, and she reached out, attempting to penetrate his mind right back.

*

*

*  
Beneath the mask, he was smiling.

Not the sort of twisted grimace he usually put on for ceremonies or when Snoke praised him rarely, but one of amusement.

To him, the entire fight was just an indication that she still yearned for teaching.

Maybe not that he can give her.

But the Dark side can offer so much.

As he prepared what he would tell her, persuade, and promise, the Force whispered a warning.

In that moment several things happened.

Rey moved back and held her lightsaber straight up and down, a purely defensive position, and then his mental barriers were triggered.

Like alarm bells ringing, he sensed her attack.

Mimicking her again, he pulled away and simply pointed his saber at her,

“Tsk tsk tsk. Rey. You must know I’ve been practicing since our last encounter. You can’t just take me off guard with your untested power and beauty.”

He’d admitted his weakness with Snoke.

He’d never needed to worry about anyone else forcing their way into his mind, he’d had no match in the galaxy until _she_ came along.

After all, without Jedi, who can dream of challenging the Sith?

The look on her face was priceless.

As if being jabbed in the shin by a child, so were her probing efforts.

He admired her for it.

But somewhere inside a voice hissed how much more delicious would it be when he broke her own barriers and pushed back, plucking her thoughts and memories from that perfect brain?

The fighting was boring him.

If she’d had any skills she would have Force thrown one of the many weapons around them at him, tried to distract him somehow and then made the killing blow.

She wasn’t about to end it.

So he did.

With a lift of his hand, he trapped her where she stood.

Her feet were glued to the floor as a result, and her eyes widened in terror.

They’d been here before.

But now, he wasn’t after information.

“Enough of this Rey. Let’s leave battle to the soldiers.”

Just so she wouldn’t get any ideas, he grabbed her lightsaber and tossed it back inside her ship, before waving a hand over her forehead, bringing about instant unconsciousness.

Sometimes it was an incredibly useful skill for silencing unwanted arguments from Hux.

For the third time in as many months, Rey fell into his arms.

*

*

*

With a cold shock not unlike breaking the surface in an ocean, the feeling of which Rey had only just recently experienced for the first time, her consciousness returned.

The first thing she noticed was that her restraints were much weaker.

In fact, if she really tried, she was almost certain she could snap them off.

“What do you want now?”

Still with the immobile and unreadable mask, but now Kylo Ren was pacing back and forth in front of her, and not dancing around her with his saber, mocking her with every step.

“Have you ever been kissed before? Before the one we shared of course.”

Rey frowned, and the mere fact she was allowed such movement was a tiny blessing.

She’d been afraid she’d be instantly frozen again for snapping at him.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

 

“Yes but I don’t understand.”

She spluttered, fumbling for words to answer the most bizarre thing that could have left his masked mouth.

Why did he care?

A tendril of hair tickled her neck and the rest of the hairs stood up as a small voice whispered that maybe it had been his first as it had been hers.

But why did it matter?

It hadn’t been fully her doing it.

He’d practically force compelled her to do it.

“Out there, living alone in a desert, I don’t imagine you met many interesting species, much less anyone you’d let close enough to touch you.”

 

He was exactly right.

 

The shiver that crept down her spine wasn’t cold from fear, but rather like the beams that broke through the tarp in her bedroom.

Warming, and deadly if left alone too long.

 

“Just do it. Say what you’re going to. Clearly I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey sneered, with her best impression of indifference, slowly worming her wrists free of the fairly loose cables that bound them.

 

Kylo Ren stopped just a handful of inches away from her, and she used every ounce of strength to keep from flinching away.

“I’m not going to tell you anything, I’m going to _give_ you something.”

Before she could make another snarky reply and ask exactly what he thought he could give her that she wouldn’t crush or slice apart with her saber, he continued, his voice unchanged by the machine, but suddenly softer, and less sinister,

“Uninhibited Joy. Allow yourself to feel it at _my_ hand.”

 

Her mind began running through various possibilities to what he could mean right up until the very second his hand lifted and his fingers twitched.

Like a puppet on a string, but without wires and with no way to stop it, her nerves started to light, and fire bloomed in her stomach.

Not that she was totally ignorant and unknowing of what her body was capable of, but the simple fact was, she hadn’t ever had the time or the need for it.

Until that instant.

She _craved_ it.

Needed it.

He wasn’t touching her, not at all with anything but the power of the Force, and oh, her eyes squeezed shut from the first wave of pleasure, and the _wrongness_ of it all still crept over her.

Just the simmering of arousal had pooled in her abdomen, but there was a tingling between her legs, and the chance she was wet and growing wetter by the second was more than likely.

A second wave crashed over her as the movement and pressure increased, and she found herself bucking up against nothingness.

Her hands clenched into fists and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Sweat was just beginning to form on her brow, and when she thought the sensation had ebbed away to give her a moment of peace, from the scorching flame that _just wasn’t enough_ , it exploded.

Endorphins rushed to the crest and her orgasm overtook her.

The restraints proved somewhat useful as she tensed into them, and no power could have stopped the noise that escaped her lips.

Shuddering from the instant relaxing of all her muscles, Rey sagged against the chair, and fought for breath.

Kylo Ren stood completely still, and his hand had dropped to his side the moment her climax ended.

A single drop of sweat slid down her temple and caressed her cheek until it dropped to the floor.

*

*

*

There was every chance in the galaxy it could have gone badly.

She could have been extremely averse to the manipulation and somehow overpowered him.

She could have Force choked him right down to his knees.

He blinked.

That idea was going to be shelved for later.

But none of those things had happened.

Instead, he’d witnessed the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen do exactly what he’d hoped.

She’d found bliss all right.

_At his hand._

Without even touching her, he’d made her see stars all her own.

His cheeks were growing sore from grinning in delight.

As she lay there, slumped slightly and panting from the event, he decided he wouldn’t stop there.

He’d relent until she was a breathless and sobbing wreck from the pleasure of it.

She’d beg him to stop.

Heady with the power and the anticipation, he raised his hand again, and moved a step closer.

Now her eyes gleamed with something on the edge of desire, and her skin glistened from perspiration.

Before beginning again, he brought his hand to her cheek, tracing the path of the first drop he saw.

She shivered beneath his fingertip.

It emboldened him.

Ignoring his own nearly painful arousal, he moved his fingers, and pulled the strings once more.

 

Within seconds, she was gasping, and her eyes had widened, as he felt her drawing close.

One of the many miracles of the female species.

There was little to no recovery time needed.

He wondered what the limits of Rey’s body would be.

*

*

*

Rey was drowning in sensation.

Fighting against her very body and mind, she strained and stretched her muscles to grasp at the thing that eluded her.

She was burning up from the inside, and she was crying out for relief from the pain that it all brought her.

She’d lost count around the fifth time she’d felt the release and relaxation of her entire body.

Now it was growing to feel like torture.

She wasn’t entirely sure that hadn’t been Kylo Ren’s plan from the start.

It was certainly unique.

And rational thought vanished in that instant.

Now all that mattered was the next climax.

The top of the hill.

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and her eyes were squeezed shut, fighting the tears that would come anyway, as she did.

Mindless words left her mouth, but they were most likely gasping pleas for death.

Somehow she was beginning to feel numb between her legs, and that scared her.

Was the end to be this?

Her limbs were twitching against the restraints, desperate to take hold and find a way to _feel_ one last time.

There! Her back arched from the effort, and her toes curled as the pain blurred into pleasure.

The sound that fell from her lips had almost been inhuman, but finally, it had stopped.

He’d stopped.

There was nothing but quiet and peaceful nothingness.

Breathing was all that she could do now.

She felt as if she was soaked in sweat, and no doubt her tunic was similarly ruined.

*

*

*

Kylo Ren could take it no longer.

He ripped off the mask, and breathed in the fresh air, drinking in the sight of her.

Indeed, she’d more than met his expectations.

Just as he’d wanted, she was before him, nearly catatonic with pleasure, drenched in sweat and making sounds of joy.

She’d been delirious and in a haze, searching out that last climax, and he’d given it to her finally, when he’d heard the word “Please.”

She could never know, but that was the one thing that he could not deny.

When she begged, he complied.

He stepped closer, and winced slightly at the chafing of his own trousers.

Despite putting all his concentration on her, he’d lost it, slipped up, and encouraged his own release around the moment she let herself speak.

Weakly, he lifted a hand to brush her hair back from her forehead.

It shook slightly, and he was careful to be gentle, with a light touch, so as not to startle her, or potentially draw her fury.

Her skin was clammy, and her heartbeat exceedingly fast.

She was probably on the verge of dehydration.

That wouldn’t do.

With a light tap, he knocked her out again, and undid the harnesses.

Carrying her with his full concentration was nothing, and still with his divided attention he managed.

His quarters would more than suffice.

He’d wash her off, and then get her to drink a full quart of water.

*

*

*


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS PLz.

When Rey awoke again, the water was real.

But she wasn’t drowning.

It was icy liquid that brought focus and life itself back to her.

Her eyes widened and she sat up suddenly, knocking back the figure who’d been carefully pouring water down her throat.

“Get back!”

She hissed.

Kylo Ren’s finally unmasked face stared down at her with concern.

_What?_

“I was just…” He began, and stopped at once, as if the very words had died in his throat.

She pressed her hands to her temples, and quickly took stock of her mental and physical facilities.

Other than what he’d already done to her, nothing else felt out of place.

She was in different clothing and her skin was dry and clean.

“What? Tending to your prisoner?”

Annoyance flashed over his features, and she was reminded how young he really was. Not much older than her even,

“No. My guest. You needed to replenish yourself.”

Rey sneered up at him,

“After you drained my energy with your torture, yeah.”

Instantly his face changed.

His eyes darkened and his mouth twitched slightly,

“If you consider that to be torture, you’re not at all what I thought.”

Rey found her breath starting to catch in her chest, and she struggled to resume the normal rhythm.

Without even a thought, her mind had returned to the good moments, the euphoria of the event, and every bit of the hard journey to each one was forgotten.

Cautiously, she sat up, and moved closer to him, where he stood, hovering by the doorframe, as if unwilling to leave.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why do you think?”

Now there was no mistaking it.

She wasn’t inside his head, but she was prepared to bet he was inside hers.

Tendrils of red light wove through the memories, and before she knew what had happened, he was upon her.

His arms hovered around her waist, not yet alighting and not releasing her either.

Her hand rose to touch his face, and the groan that ripped from his throat drove straight through her to her core.

“You want me.”

It wasn’t a question and he didn’t have to answer aloud.

His eyes were heavily lidded, nearly shut, but the darkness of inky black overwhelming brown bored into her.

She swallowed thickly, and tilted her head up to meet his, her own gaze upon his full parted lips.

“Yes.”

The hushed whisper barely touched her ears before the kiss began.

One minute they were separated by inches, the next, Rey didn’t know where she ended and he started.

His arms could nearly wrap around her twice, and she was clinging to his robes so tightly her knuckles were surely white.

Kissing him was like tasting the inferno of a volcano and at once being submerged in frigid waters.

She never wanted to stop but she needed to take in air.

They broke apart, and Rey looked up at him, feeling the fear melting away and the rush of arousal taking its place.

*

 

*

 

*

That was no Force compelled kiss.

Kylo Ren found his arms full of savage beauty all propelled by her own heart and mind, and he could have merged with the Force in that moment from glee.

All he wanted now was to be able to rend away the First Order created clothes he’d placed her in, and look his fill at her.

His hands shifted on her back, finding the slide and catch, and undoing it with a smooth move.

No Force required.

She hissed slightly at the cooler air as it hit her bare skin, but uttered not a word of protest.

His hands splayed over the newly exposed flesh, and he gripped it as tight as he dared, fearing he would wake to find the entire day another fever dream.

“My turn.”

He thought he heard her whisper, before small hands began to slide underneath his black tunic, and search out his bare chest.

He hadn’t even looked down past her face to take in the sight of her bare breasts, so captivated was he by her stare.

The heat of a thousand suns had nothing on her piercing eyes.

Pupils blown wide, black eclipsing green from need, had to echo his own.

He smiled slightly, despite himself,

“Magnificent.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, before she began to tug him backwards, in the direction of the bed she’d only recently vacated.

Although it wasn’t big enough for two, it would certainly be more than enough for their needs.

*

 

*

 

*

Now all the power was in her hands, as it were.

Rey was in completely new and foreign territory, but the best thing about it was, all she knew was exploring and scavenging.

Kylo Ren’s robe was hiding a fairly muscled form with wiry limbs and small scatterings of freckles, like pale stars in a paler sky.

She made up her mind to map them as best she could.

With her tongue.

The further down she moved, the more jumpy he became.

His hands had woven and undone her hair, allowing damp waves to chill her bare skin, before she’d even gotten his pants off.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

She looked up at him, and judging by the pace of his breathing, the answer was yes.

“It’s just, no one else has ever…”

Rey nodded.

“Like you did for me, so I will do for you.”

The thud his head made against the backboard wasn’t enough to startle her as her palm made contact with his fabric covered erection.

Rey wasn’t exaggerating, she took full use of the Force, liberally applying pressure and a hold where her hands could not, and when she dared lean down to try something she’d only heard whispers about, the reward was immense.

She could only hope the walls surrounding them were soundproof.

Or else some of the First Order would be getting an earful.

The mad urge to laugh nearly overpowered her.

Only when pale ropes of his release had coated her hands did she stop.

It was more than he’d done for her.

She could not ever hope to pull the same number of repeated episodes of ecstasy from him.

As he caught his breath, she shifted back up his body, rubbing herself shamelessly on his lean thigh and capturing his lips in a kiss.

A brutal and fierce echo of their first, she stopped just short of drawing blood.

“Without even trying, I think I have seen more of the Dark side in you than I could have imagined.”

His hand stroked over her bare back, meant to be a reassuring gesture, but inside Rey felt her stomach clench.

It was all well and good what happened here, but she would have to depart soon.

She still had a mission.

“Don’t mistake moments of weakness for opportunity.”

His frown was evident in his tone.

“What are you saying?”

Rey licked her lips,

“I’m saying that something significant is not necessarily permanent.”

Kylo Ren sat up at once, alert, and Rey winced.

“Do you want to leave?”

“I must.”

She should have sensed it, but her guard had been down, and in that split second, she lost.

Kylo Ren flipped her onto her back, pinning her to the bed, and his wrists felt like steel around her bones.

The Force was helping him keep her perfectly still.

“I won’t let you.”

He hissed, his expression twisted with panic and desperation.

Something feral was crawling its way up Rey’s throat, and for a minute, she thought she could be okay with it.

She allowed it to control her only a moment.

Then she was fighting back.

Well, she attempted to.

“You never fight fair.”

His smile held a hint of the madness she’d only glimpsed earlier.

“Sith.”

He pressed down upon her, kissing her roughly and forcing her eyes shut.

He could compel her to feel aroused in a heartbeat, and he did.

She bucked up against him, feeling a mewl of a beg on the cusp of her lips, and she swallowed it just in time.

It didn’t stop him from prying her legs apart with his other hand, as he’d passed both her hands to be gripped by one, and he touched her only a second, ensuring she was wet enough, before thrusting inside her.

The wordless gasp that fell from her mouth was unconscious, as the feel of him nearly cleaving her in two was pure pain, despite his manipulated pleasure.

His movement was jerky and hesitant, and she knew that granting him pleasure once before had just taken the edge off.

 With or without his help, she was rapidly finding her way towards a climax, although it made every inch of her skin crawl to know it was from unwanted invasion.

Her eyes remained closed, and she panted out a sigh as she fell over the reluctant edge, and only a few seconds later he was collapsing on her, cutting off her breathing and warming her twice fold instantly.

She lay still beneath him, waiting for him to move, and for the pressure to let up on her wrists.

*

 

*

 

*

Kylo Ren wrenched his eyes open and found Rey gasping for air.

With the help of the Force, he pulled up and out and off and away from her, curling into a ball on the floor, and crying out in despair.

What had he done?

He could hear her now, sobbing quietly into the pillow, and the icy grip of terror that had once consumed him at the thought of his own family fearing his own existence shifted into place anew.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”

All he could hope now was that she would not leave and return only to kill him.

Then again, he would deserve it.

He knew that.

 

When he finally stretched out to look over at her, she was silently pulling on the clothes he’d redressed her in.

“Rey…”

The shaking had stopped, and he could see and hear clearly again.

It was a simple matter to Force pull his own robe on, to best preserve his dignity.

“Don’t.”

She raised a single hand, and though there was no Force behind it, he remained frozen, stock still, and unable to do any more than beg her forgiveness.

Creeping inside her mind at that moment would have been a horrible idea, so he shelved it for later.

In dreams, he would find his redemption.

 

He followed her to the cargo bay, at a distance, like a shadow.

Finally, he’d become the monster she’d always thought of him.

He didn’t know whether to laugh at the irony or cry.

Perhaps both.

Once the mask was back in place.

As the engines of her ship glowed blue, in a striking similarity to her lightsaber, he watched unblinkingly.

*

 

*

 

*

Kylo Ren meant one thing to Rey now.

Weakness.

*

 

*

 

*

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand idk what it is but i want Kylo Ren to be redeemed...badly. so that's my obvious slant.  
> this is not the story of that...but it's always a possibility...lingering.  
> redemption by sex isn't a thing, but damn it should be.


End file.
